


Trust Issues

by karuwa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuwa/pseuds/karuwa
Summary: Yuri has had it with Otabek and his lies and deceptions.





	Trust Issues

“What.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

A silence that lasts longer than it should.

“But…why?!” 

A question now. Hysteric. 

“How could you do this to me? I trusted you!”

Otabek closes his eyes tight and grimaces. 

“I didn’t mean to Yura….it just…sort of happened.” 

Yelling ensues.

“Bullshit! Something like that doesn’t just happen Otabek!”

More silence. 

“I can’t do this anymore Otabek. I can’t stay if there isn’t trust.”

A desperate move; he reaches out.

“I can change Yuri! Please, I won’t do it again!”

A scoff.

“You’ve said that too many times now. I’ve forgiven you and let you play with my heart too many times now Altin.” 

Outrage.

“Altin?! Really Yuri? Are you really doing this??”

A slam of the front door.

“It was just ice cream Yuri!”

It wasn't just ice cream. It was the last ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry.


End file.
